User talk:Corlist
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Geth Plasma Shotgun page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 03:50, March 26, 2012 Power Descriptions In the future, please, if it is not part of the official description in the game, e.g. "If Rank 5 Shields & Damage is taken, rocket damage increases to (450 multiplayer)", then please integrate that into "Player Notes" not into the description as that doesn't belong there. Thanks. Lancer1289 18:43, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Edits Hi corlist, Thanks a bunch for changing all the stats on the pages to the correct values - i had never done a power page before, so didn't know how it worked. However, under the bloodlust page i think you mixed up the values (i.e. where they are positioned rather than what they are) for health and melee boost, in that you don't need to put values for them if they have already been listed. In addition, the max DPS for flamer is 450, so i have put that back in (i can take a photo if you want etc). regards SanjayBeast 15:04, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I understand, but stats in all power pages should be default and not inclusive of bonuses from race or other passives, that way it somewhat makes it easier if you do want to calculate max DPS or whatever. Ah, i hadn't factored in the power damage i was applying from the vorcha power bonuses. thanks for clearing that up SanjayBeast 15:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) New Power Pages Thank you for inputting all the base recharge and damage values! Trandra (talk) 15:28, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Just to Point Out Second person pronouns like "you" are permitted in the "Player Notes sections of articles. Making edits that switch pronouns from second person to anything else are classified as unnecessary changes and will be reverted. Lancer1289 (talk) 14:43, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Recon Mine Revision Please next time before you attempt to make an edit know what you're doing. I reverted Recon Mine back to the proper cooldown times that you changed because they are wrong through whatever process you used. If you don't believe me than take a simple calculator and do this.. 20 Sec base CD is the starting number, which is written in the files. 25% CD reduction from rank 2... On a calculator you can right this as such .25 x 20 which will = 5. 20 - 5 = 15. Nightmare137 (talk) 00:31, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :The cooldown times follow a different formula than the one you are using. Please see this post by a Bioware developer which states the formula used for calculating recharge speeds. I'll quote the relevant part here: "New Value = Base Value at Rank 1 * (1.0 / (1.0 + Sum of all rank bonuses + Dynamic Bonuses))" :Corlist does quite a bit of independent testing of ME3 multiplayer, and I trust him on this, so I will probably be reverting to his calculations. (I'll check the calculation on my own before doing so.) Trandra (talk) 00:35, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Did some testing of my own with that formula and I do have to apologize as I was wrong then. I did however find I was wrong before about the base cooldown which turns out to be 20.7 sec rather than flat out 20 sec. With this in mind it thus makes rank 2s CD 16.56 sec and rank 5s recharge speed bonus 12.94 sec. Nightmare137 (talk) 01:34, October 19, 2012 (UTC) It's extremely unlikely that the base cooldown for a power is not a whole number, but this is probably worth a quick check before I edit the page. --Corlist (talk) 13:53, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Volus Engineer, no Passives -200% weight (Javelin X/ Claymore X) Recon Mine (Radius/Damage/Invasive Scan) Displayed recharge speed: 55 sec Calculation: 20 / (1 / (1 + 2 - 0.25)) = 55 --Corlist (talk) 14:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Your Apology Thanks for the apology. Normally, I could care less about a person's tone, as I only care about the substance of the argument, but my mind is slightly frazzled and tired from seeing so many shows this weekend. The focus on how things are said in this wiki is so disgustingly scrutinized that legitimate talking points are obscured in a battle for who can be the nicest. As for the Poison Strike thing, I feel as though that is a legitimate issue that should be brought up in a forum. It's about 4AM on the West Coast, so I'll let you get to the reversions. Lksdjf (talk) 12:04, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Through memory testing, it is revealed that the missing units were in fact, seconds. They lasted the expected amount of DoT ticks with the expected amount time interval of 0.5s as with all other DoT effects. Note that memory readouts only have an accuracy of 16ms. Normally the administrators do not accept this is a source as my predecessor has found out the hard way and quit bothering with the wiki altogether (link). I still feel that the wiki can be made accurate in ways that use in-game sources as much as possible. The admins can either delete the seconds unit because it's not an acceptable source or just leave it. I won't be overly concerned either way - it's their wiki. I would also like to point out, due to changes in the damage formula in ME3, calculations can be derived with 100% accuracy, even up to 4 decimal places. Independent memory testing also resulted in collector bugs being fixed in multiplayer and even developers were surprised by the accuracy. I feel that this may still not be enough for the admins though, in which case our abilities can still serve the BSN and elsewhere in a meaningful fashion. --Corlist (talk) 01:07, March 5, 2013 (UTC)